1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel S -difluoromethylhomocysteines and selective insecticides containing them as an active ingredient.
2. Prior Art
Methionine is one of essential amino acids, and both L-type and D-type are effective. Methionine can be used for the treatment for hepatitis and toxicoses as a lipophilic nutrient. But no methionine derivatives showing insecticidal activity have heretofore been reported in any literature.